specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
The End of the Special Sisters, Part I
The End of the Special Sisters, Part I is the seventh episode of season 4 and the 31th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on March 25th, 2018. Plot The episode begins in a street in Bàrcinon, on planet Teremedó, where someone who is hidden tries to enter the house of Mila's three sisters, but he can't. Then he takes a man from the street and tries to take control of this man, but he resists and gets hurt. A little later, some Pulá officers are helping this man. 22 is also present. Another man tells 22: "You have to help him!", and 22 tells him: "You must be calm, your friend will be all right. I see you speak my language well, but I'm Teremedosian, you can talk to me in M2 if you want…". The man says: "¡Wi!" and leaves. 22 tells the Pulá officers: "Help him, but you must reinforce the protection of the house. This time they've failed, but maybe we won't be so lucky next time!", and one of them says: "Wi". Meanwhile, in Alxy Frankz's secret base, Andrea is with Melina on a bed, and kisses her. Melina says: "You're very perverse, as I like it. I'm very happy to be your partner!", and Andrea brings some drinks and says: "Let's drink for our relationship!". The two girls drink and kiss again. Suddenly, Melina falls to the floor, and tells Andrea: "What have you done?". Andrea says: "We've finished our relationship, you haven't behaved well!", and then Alxy Frankz comes out of one side and kisses Andrea passionately, while Melina dies on the floor slowly. Alxy Frankz and Andrea laugh… In Mila's house of the Mirror Universe, Mila is talking to Selene, the counterpart of one of Mila's flatmates, and explains that her sister, Melina, has been on her side recently and has given her information about Andrea and Alxy Frankz. She has helped Mila because she has convinced her, since they're sisters. Selene says: "Andrea will kill her", and Mila says: "Maybe she's already dead, Andrea isn't stupid…". But suddenly, the two girls are teleported to Alxy Frankz's base in the prime universe, where they meet Andrea and Alxy Frankz. They're imprisoned by a force field, and Andrea says: "Mila, your friend Lauryn, before dying, told me where your house and base were. That's why we found you. But I want you to give me more information!". Mila says: "My arse!". Andrea says: "I'll kill your friend!", grabs Selene, ties her hands and feet and puts her on a table. Mila doesn't want to say anything, and Andrea shoves Selene's head into a meat mincer. She dies, and Andrea approaches Mila and says: "I can make mind melds thanks to Yusma, did you know?". Mila smiles, and Andrea retires and says: "Surely Yusma has protected you. I'll use the method that my jihadist friends do…". She makes a sign to Alxy Frankz, who brings a big knife. Mila says: "If you kill me, you can't get anything from me…" but Andrea says: "That isn't entirely true"… Andrea explains that Alxy Frankz has a machine that can turn a dead brain into data for a computer. Mila says: "No!", but Andrea and Alxy Frankz tie Mila's hands and feet, lay her on the floor and Andrea says: "It's a shame you have to end like this…". Mila says: "Someday we'll stop you and you'll have to pay for all the people you've murdered…", and Andrea cuts her throat. Then, on the ship 07, 22 has a vision: Mirror Universe's Mila, before dying, has left a message in 22's head with important data, but he doesn't know the content of the message. 0 proposes to scan 22 and pass the message to the supercomputer of the ship 07, and 22 says that it's an great idea. 22 is scanned, and when he comes out of the scanner, 0 analyses 22's head and converts Mila's message into a computer file. But the message is encrypted, and there's only one part that isn't encrypted. 22 says: "What does it say?", and 0 reads the message: "You must warn Robert and Panda!". 22 says: "We have big problems…", and 0 says: "Mila is dead?". 22 says: "Yes, and Melina, I've sensed it when she left me the message. We must make a meeting and notify my future versions. Get to work!" and they start working. At Alxy Frankz's base, Andrea cuts the dead head of Mirror Universe's Mila and plunges her brain into a machine. The computer converts the information of the brain into files, while the two laugh because they're satisfied… On the 07, the officers propose that the counterpart of the dead Melina, who is now on board, has to replace what Melina did on Earth, to prevent someone from worrying and the police to look for her thinking that a person has missing. 22 says: "Since she's with us, we can do it. Melina, you know that your sisters are in a safe place, now we'll ask you to do one more thing, please…" and Melina tells him: "Since I'm here, with you, I've observed that you want to help us. Therefore now I'll help you. I'll do the mission!". 22 thanks her, and they prepare her to replace Melina who was going to the theatre activity of Tres Turons and other activities on Earth. When they're ready, they teleport her to Earth and monitor her movements. Melina has to be in a house and live with a family whom Mirror Universe's Melina used to have a life on Earth, using perception filters. Meanwhile, at Alxy Frankz's base, Andrea tells Alxy Frankz: "Now we'll continue our plan: we must teleport Mila here, put her in a simulator and leave a perception filter on Earth replacing her. Let's get to work!", and at this moment Andrea presses some buttons and Prime Universe's Mila is replaced by a fake version of her created with a perception filter, while the real Mila is at Alxy Frankz's base… On Earth, something comes out of Alxy Frankz's base and goes into space at great speed. This object reaches Mars… In Bàrcinon, on planet Teremedó, the Pulá officers detect that something has arrived in the space of Teremedó and is descending to the planet. An officer says: "Can you identify what it is?" and the other officer says: "It's a ship". The chief says: "A starship?" and the other officer says: "It can't be, you should see for yourself…". The chief tells him: "Put it on the screen" and it turns out that it's, nothing more and nothing less, the ship FEF 09! The 09 enters the atmosphere of Teremedó, while the officers of Pulá are watching it. The 09 overflies Bàrcinon, and goes towards the house of Mila's sisters. The ship stops over the house, and its appearance changes… The ship is transformed into a dark object and falls over the building. The house of Mila's sisters is destroyed, and the three girls die. Pulá realises that they've made a mistake in allowing the ship to descend to the planet, since they've been deceived into believing that the ship was the lost FEF 09. Pulá warns 22 and the officers of the 07 to inform them that Mila's sisters have died. In the 07, 22 says: "Pulá, we will come towards Teremedó to review the events. I'm sure that Regent Andrea has been responsible for the deceit and the deaths of Mila's sisters…". The ship 07 arrives on Teremedó and 22 beams down to Bàrcinon, where he talks to the Pulá officers about Andrea's attack and deception. 22 asks if there have been more deaths, and the Pulá officers say that six Teremedosians have died and there are two dozen injured. 22 says: "We must stop Andrea!", but the Pulá officers say: "We've made the decision to move away from your problems with Andrea, that's to say, we'll no longer be part of your team. We're sorry, but the safety of the inhabitants of Teremedó is our priority objective…". 22 interrupts saying: "Do whatever you want, but Andrea is a great danger…" and beams back to the 07 to return to Earth. When they return to Earth, the 07 receives a message from Robert saying that he wants to talk to them and wants to come to the 07 to help them. 22 accepts, and Robert appears on the bridge of the 07. 22 says: "You could have prevented Mila's three sisters from dying!" and Robert says: "Believe me, I've tried, but I haven't been able to stop it. Andrea and Alxy Frankz have deceived me with perception filters, they've deliberately distracted me, making me believe that today wasn't the day the sisters would die. However, I won't allow myself to be deceived in this way. She pissed me off, a thing that until now she hadn't done, therefore now she has made me angry and now I'll counter-attack: I'll help you to defeat her whatever it takes!"… 22 asks Robert: "What do you propose?" and Robert says: "Andrea has kidnapped Mila, probably to kill her too, and she has put a perception filter on Earth to make us believe that she's still on Earth. Well, we must rescue her before she kills her. Let's do it!". 22 asks how she can be rescued, and Robert says that he has a modified transport sphere with his camera so he can travel in time and space. 22 says: "In other words, do you have a TARDIS?" and Robert says: "If you want to say it like that, basically, I have a TARDIS". 22 says: "Show us", and Robert makes 22 and 0 enter with him inside a transport sphere… At Alxy Frankz's base, Andrea was listening to all of Robert's conversation with the officers of the 07 thanks to the spy objects, and she tells Alxy Frankz: "This time they won't be able to win, that's why I decided to wound 22 sentimentally. Bring me Mila, quickly!". Alxy Frankz enters the simulation where Mila is, and Mila is surprised. Alxy Frankz pulls a gun on Mila, and says: "Come with me". Mila follows him, and the two arrive at the main room where Andrea is. Mila is even more surprised when she sees her double beheaded and a body in a meat mincer. Then Andrea tells Mila: "Remember our mind meld and do what I'll order you…" and Mila falls hypnotised and says: "Yes"… On the 07, Robert has just removed all the spy objects from the ship while the officers of the ship help him, and in the end Robert says: "We've finished, we've removed all of them. Now we'll be safe again, Andrea can no longer hear us…" but suddenly 22 receives a call from Mila from Earth. 22 puts the call on the speakers, and Mila says: "A boy and a girl have kidnapped me but I've been able to escape with a gun that I've found. I'm in a very big desert! I know you're part of a Torchwood group, please, get me out of here!". 22 says: "All right, stay calm, now we'll get you out of there" and hangs up the call. 22 tells 0: "Find the origin of the call and bring her here, come on!". 0 finds her and teleports her on board the 07. Robert at this moment says: "No, stop!", but Mila appears aboard the 07 with a gun. Robert says: "What have you done?" and 22 says: "We've saved Mila, what's the matter?". Then Mila takes the gun, points to her head, and shoots herself in the head. Mila falls to the floor dead, and 22 says shouting: "No!". 0 looks at her pulse and says: "I can't do anything, the shot pierced her brain, she's dead!", and 22 punches the wall and says: "Now Andrea pissed ME off!". Robert says: "I see that I can't do anything to prevent the events of the past from happening again…". 22 tells Robert: "Do something!", but Robert says: "This time I don't have any more tricks, I'm sorry!"… To Be Continued… Category:Episodes ca:El final de les coses de germanes, 1a Part es:El fin de las cosas de hermanas, Parte 1 fr:La fin des choses de sœurs, Partie 1 gl:O fin das cousas de irmás, Parte 1 it:La fine delle cose di sorelle, parte 1 pt:O final das coisas de irmãs, Parte 1 ro:Sfârşitul lucrurilor surorilor, parte 1 ru:Конец вещей сестёр, Часть 1